federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aarix Damar CP
Aarix Damar is a young Cadet in the Damar family who has a focus on flight and currently working on making a name for himself in the military. Upset by his involvement in his mothers death, he tries to cope with his new life as an officer and a father. Background Information Aarix Damar is the eleventh child for Corat Damar CP (2331) and the third child for Gweni Damar CP (2361). His co-mother is Questa Damar CP (2152-2397). Aarix is the oldest child of a twin set with Yorkin Damar CP (2381). All sibling information may be found on the Damar Children CP page. Aarix loves and respects his mother Gweni more than anyone and that is shown in that he really cares about what she thinks of him and his actions, often seeking her advice when it comes to solving problems. He is also closely attached to his co-mother Questa. He continues to try and be noticed by his father Corat, wishing to be the best of the best in his eyes, but because he has always been somewhat of a momma's boy, mothered by Gweni. Aarix is close to his twin brother though unlike what is usually said about twin brothers, the two do not typically share a mental/emotional bond and are very different in how they are in their private lives. The two couldn't be more different than oil and water. In his eyes, Kegen Damar CP (2379) has been almost like a father figure to Aarix even though the two are a mere 2 years apart. His mother Questa was assassinated by mKhoal Pardek at his sister Lali's wedding reception. Aarix feels responsible as he was on the ship that brought mKhoal to Earth but never noticed the inconsistencies because of his own personal drama with Zeteri. Current Spouse(s) Lucian Knight Aarix met his husband Lucian Knight CP, when Aarix was on Earth for a diplomatic meeting. At first they were just staying together for fun, but Lucian's position with the President afforded them more opportunities to associate. Eventually they fell in love and Lucian moved to Cardassia, however Aarix's family didn't want a male Terran involved with their son. They framed Lucian for a crime and forced them to break up. Some months later, Lucian reached out to Aarix to explain the situation and they eloped in secret on Earth. They were married on April 11, 2499 with Kegen Damar CP and Beatrice James as their witnesses. Previous Spouse(s) Zeteri Indus CP Aarix knew his wife, Zeteri Indus CP since birth. She was betrothed since birth until August, 2397 when Damar official dissolved the contact. Aarix and Zeteri briefly broke up, but when Zeteri discovered she was pregnant, they got back together. They were later married, however Aarix continued to have his own military ambitions, bringing his twin brother into their relationship to look after his wife. Eventually Aarix realized he was gay and divorced Zeteri so she could marry Aarix. They have one child together. Children Aarix has one child with Zeteri Indus named Miri Damar CP (June 20, 2398). Cardassian Military Aarix served as a Cadet in the Cardassian military from 2396-2400. He currently goes back and forth on assignments on Prime and away on ships to help support his family. Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:June Category:2381 Category:All Characters